Forever Saved By You
by MikaylaLeighR5
Summary: FS6 is a band of friends, but aslo siblings who are not only friends with R5, but their lead singer happens to be dating Riker. Join Isabella Roth and the rest of FS6 in their daily life, with twists and turns at every corner.
1. Chapter 1

My phone started playing "Say You'll Stay" and I rushed to answer it. But unfortunately my elder brother decided to beat me to it.

"Ooooo! Who's this? Riker Anthony Lynch? Hmmm. Sounds familiar, what do you think boys?" he asked, as he tossed the phone to my other brothers. They started a game of keep the phone from me as they made catcalls and whistles.

"Give me the phone Cole!" I yelled at my second elder brother who at the moment had it. He pretended to think it over before tossing it back to my third eldest, Nick.

"Nope! Sorry baby sister," he said. I glared at them as the song continued on.

"Man, he must really like you if he hasn't hung up yet," Nick told me, as he looked at my phone. I looked at the couch then back at Nick. I grinned then leapt on the couch then tackled Nick, landing on him, as he landed on the floor. I yanked the phone back, and answered it.

"Hey Riker, sorry it took so long. My-" I was interrupted by Caleb yanking the phone away from me. "HEY!" I yelled.

Caleb grinned, taking off up the stairs to the house with my phone. I heard him talking on it, and took off after him.

"Caleb Ryan! Give me my damn phone back!" I screamed.

Maybe I should pause for a second. My name is Isabelle Roth. And the three you just read about are my idiot elder brothers. From eldest to youngest, it would be Caleb, Cole, Nick and then me. And of course, our baby brother, Riley. Who was actually smart enough to stay away from my phone.

We're in a band called FS6, which means Forever Saved 6. I'm the lead singer, while Caleb and Nick are the bassist and guitarist. My best friend, Amelia, is our keys girl, while our drummer is Austin Ryann, another one of my best friends. You may wonder where we get our number from, since we're called FS6.

The number six is for Caleb and Cole's best friend, Steve, who died because of drunk driving. He was our drummer before Austin could play and was just our extra bassist, and we just couldn't bear to get rid of it because we all know that he is still beside us whenever we're on stage or messing around.

The Riker Anthony Lynch calling my phone would be none other than the Riker Lynch who is in R5… Go ahead, scream like a fan girl, or give me jealous glares through the computer. And yes…

He is my boyfriend. Hence the teasing from my brothers.

Okay… I think that covers everything… Unpause.

I took the stairs two at a time. _'Thank you for long legs'_

As soon as I got to our actual house set up, I paused to listen for him. I heard him, so I took off towards the kitchen and saw him hiding behind our mom. She was laughing at us, while trying to make lunch.

"Oh sorry Riker. Isa is currently at band practice and will have to cancel ya'lls outing because she needs all the practice she can get." I leapt towards him. He screamed, and jumped away.

"Shut up! We finished 30 minutes ago Caleb! Give it back!" I exclaimed to him, and chased after him. He ran towards the living room, and let's just say, I have never been more thankful to have two best girlfriends.

Amy tripped him while Austin took the phone and tossed it to me. I raced upstairs to my room, and locked it behind me.

"Hey, you still there?" I asked, as I sat at my computer desk. I heard laughing from the other end.

"Yeah, I'm still here. So are we still on for the carnival at six?" he asked. I smiled, getting butterflies in my stomach.

"Definitely. Is Operation Triple Date still on?" I asked, grinning at the funny code name my boyfriend's younger siblings thought of.

He chuckled. "You bet. Ratliff and Rocky won't know what hit them."

"Neither will Ams and Austin. So be ready by six?" I asked.

"Yep. We'll pick all three of you up at your house," he confirmed. I 'Okayed' him, and we talked for several more minutes before the girls were banging on my door. I told him bye, and went to go unlock it.

"Finallyyyyyy! So what's up?" Austin asked. I grinned.

"Well, we're going to the carnival later… So we need to decide how we're going to do our lovely look," I informed them. They turned to each other and grinned.

"Yes!" they exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, smiling at my girls.

"So, we matching? Or what?" Amy asked. I nodded, shrugging, and went to my wardrobe.

"Well, I say we do orange!" Austin suggested. I looked through my closet and threw out an orange sweatshirt that had a rainbow on it for Austin, a pair of bright orange leggings for Amy to put on under her shorts, and grabbed a pair of orange converse and bright orange sunglasses for me.

"Why do you get the easy stuff?" Amy whined, while putting on her leggings. I gave her a look.

"One, because it's my stuff, and two, orange does NOT go good with my pale complexion. Plus I'm doing orange eye shadow," I told her. She nodded her head, agreeing with my statement.

As they finished getting ready, I checked the time to see it was only four thirty, so I went to my AMAZING bathroom and turned on my curling iron. I grabbed my basic make up and applied the foundation and powder. I searched through my make-up bag, and found my assortment of different eye shadows, and began to apply the orange one, smiling when it looked good enough.

It didn't take long to do the liquid eye liner and mascara and by the time I was done, my curling iron was hot enough to start curling my hair.

"Amy! Can you curl my hair?" I called out to my bedroom. She groaned but walked in none the less.

"You're lucky I love you," she told me as she started curling my hair. Being the awesome hair stylist she was, she finished my hair in no time at all. I checked the time on my phone and saw it was five forty-seven, so I went to my full length mirror hanging on my door and checked my black tank top, and ripped jeans once more, than slid on the orange converse and grabbed the sunglasses.

"Ready girls?" I asked, making sure to slip on my bracelets, and grab my phone and money. They both agreed and as soon as they got their stuff, we heard a honk. I grinned and we all ran down the stairs.

"Bye bros! Bye mom!" I yelled, going to the front hall. "We're gonna be with Riker, Ratliff and Rocky!" I added before my mom asked.

"Okay! Be safe! And home before 2!" she replied. I walked out the door and smiled when I saw my boyfriend's smiling face in the driver's seat of their white van.

I opened the passenger door and slid in. I turned back and saw Amy and Austin in the back with Ratliff and Rocky, so I closed the door. I turned to Riker, and smiled.

"Hey," I said. He grinned, and leaned over the console.

"Hey," he told me, before catching my lips with his. We kissed for a couple of seconds than pulled away, and Riker put the car in reverse and back out of my drive way.

I turned to face Ratliff and immediately started laughing because of the face he was making. I turned back around and tried to stop laughing. Riker just shook his head at us, and placed his hand on my knee. I smiled softly, and laced our fingers together.

'_Operation Triple Date… You better work.'_


	2. Chapter 2

I laughed as Ratliff and Amy jumped out of the car as soon as Riker turned it off. Rocky and Austin followed soon after while Riker and I took our time getting out of the car. Once we were at each other's side, we laced our fingers together and walked towards the opening of the carnival.

"So, I don't think they need our help babe," I told Riker as I noticed Austin and Rocky go one way while Ratliff and Amy went the other. He smirked and wrapped his arm around me as he paid for our bracelets for the rides.

"Good. Now I get even more alone time with you," he said, as he kissed my temple. I grinned and we rushed off to get on rides.

We hit several roller coasters before we decided to our stomachs a break from all the twists and turns. I pulled him to a photo booth and gave him an innocent smile. He chuckled and opened the curtain for me. I grinned and leapt into it, immediately putting in a couple of dollars.

We picked out a frame with hearts and tried to decide on what poses to do. We saw the timer come on and laughed at each other's faces as we tried to do funny faces. I did the duck lips and scrunched my eyebrows together, and the flash went off.

Riker's face cracked me up. He was sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes.

"Okay, next one!" I exclaimed. I slid my sunglasses onto my face and did the same with his, and we posed with arms crossed and fake tough faces.

_Flash!_

For the next one, Riker waited until the last moment then kissed my cheek.

_Flash!_

The last one was a mutual decision and when we got out of the booth, we collected our strips and I smiled at the last one of us kissing with Riker trying to cover us with his flannel shirt.

Riker put them in his wallet since I didn't have a purse and we went towards several games.

It became a routine for the two of us to try to best the other. I beat him at the ring toss, and he beat me at the basketball game. In the end though, I got both big prizes.

* * *

We were walking through the carnival after splitting a funnel cake, stuffing the two stuffed animals in the van, and seeing Ratliff get beat in a game of shooting by Amy. Riker had his arm around me, and we were just enjoying each other's company and people watching.

"So, how's the band coming along?" he asked, as we passed by a group of little girls. I shrugged.

"It's coming; it's just really different because we have to get back into the rhythm of not only communicating with looks but also having a completely different drummer." My throat choked up a little at the thought of Steve.

Riker stopped us and made me look him in the eyes, before wrapping his arms around me, and bringing me into his chest.

"You know he's right there. The entire time babe. And you know how proud he would be of not only of the band, for continuing to do what ya'll love even with a grace period, but also of you Isa. You kept everyone together, without falling apart yourself. And you still do it. To this day, you're making sure everyone keeps up with rehearsals and photo shoots." Riker comforted me. I nodded, feeling tears come to my eyes.

He held me for several minutes until we heard the familiar laughter of my best friends and his brothers.

"Isa! Are you okay?!" Amy rushed to me as she saw the position we were in. I pulled away from Riker slightly, and gave her a nod.

"Yeah Ams. Just… Remembering." I told her. She yanked me out of Riker's arms and hugged me tightly, while I laughed at her craziness. Austin joined us and it soon became a huge group hug with the guys surrounding us.

"Love fest!" Ratliff screamed and we all laughed.

"So, what were ya'll doing before… that?" Austin asked as we all stood to the side trying to figure out what to do for the end of the night.

My eyes roamed the carnival, and my lips lifted into a grin when I spotted the big wheel with seats that opened to the sky.

"Tradition states…" I started off and Austin and Amy both grinned.

"That whenever we go to a carnival…" Austin continued.

"We must end a night, no matter how fabulous or horrible it was…" Amy added.

"With a ride on the Ferris wheel." I finished, grinning as we all took off running, leaving the boys to catch up with us.

We stood in line after our boys caught up with us for several minutes before we were allowed to get on.

"Two to a seat," the attendant told us. I immediately grabbed Riker's arm and we pushed Amy and Ratliff on the first one, leaving Rocky and Austin to sit together.

Austin gave me a look as if she knew what we were doing as they started their climb to the top. Riker and I were directed into a blue seat and I laughed at the sign.

"Hmm, we got my favorite color, the other two pairs are in seats spaced out from us, with our plan working brilliantly, I might add, it must be a sign," Riker told me. I rolled my eyes and gave him a look.

"Oh really? A sign for what?" I asked, although I had a few ideas. He wiggled his eyebrows at me then leaned down and met our lips together.

Whilst on the ride, I'm pretty sure the only time we stopped kissing was when we were lucky enough to get stopped at the top. We stared at the stars and talked until we started moving downwards.

As we got off and met up with the others to go to the car, I laced our fingers together to remind him that I loved him.

But to remind myself mostly that I wasn't on this crazy life by myself.


	3. AN

Working on Chap. 3 RIGHT NOW! Just lost my plots for a minute but now Im back on track

Okay, so besides the R5 story thats in working process right now...

What do ya'll think of a

1) Avengers and Criminial Minds Xover  
2) Another R5 story. ( different plot)  
3) Twilight  
4) Harry Potter

So I guess cast your votes, you have til tomorrow to vote! Than I'll open up another OC contest for whichever one wins:D


	4. Chapter 3

**I know this chapter is out kind of late but i also know that ya'll know that stuff happened in my life so it's ben kinda hectic. And now I just found out my friend's(who is like my little sister) grandpa is dying, and they've only given him a couple of hours... They say he might not even make it to tomorrow, so im trying not to break down crying right now... So yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Expect my characters and my plot...  
A/N: Also, URxGORGEx, your character is in this chap. And Ausllyluvr yours is hinted (;**

* * *

"Are we late?!" Caleb yelled as he ran into the living room with five pizza boxes. Cole and Nick were right behind him, each carrying sodas.

I shook my head and they plopped onto different seats surrounding the flat screen TV.

"Luckily it's just been three minutes in," Austin informed them. I grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and opened a water bottle.

Within the next three minutes, Caleb, Cole, Austin and I were on our feet, screaming at the TV.

"Come on ref! That was a stupid call!" Cole yelled.

"I think ya'll get way into the football game," Amy told me as I sat back on the sofa, continuing to eat my pizza. I grinned and shrugged.

"We're a football family. I've been rootin' for the Cowboys for as long as I can remember," I told her. She nodded, paying more attention to the game. We all screamed when the Cowboys got a touchdown.

"oh yeah! Take that Steelers!" Caleb exclaimed. Austin, Amy and I laughed as the boys sat on the floor to get closer to the game.

"Do they know that the players can't hear them?" Austin asked us. I shook my head and shrugged.

"Who knows…" I told her.

Four hours later, I was running my hands through my hair as the game went into overtime. But luckily the Cowboys got the interception and with a punt, made a field goal.

The boys and I screamed in excitement, and I was jumping up and down.

"Cowboys win! Cowboys win!" Nick and I chanted, grabbing hands and jumping up and down in a circle.

We heard laughter so we all turned to the hallway leading to the front door. Standing in all of her 5'1'' glory was my baby cousin, Mackenzie. Her greenish brown eyes shone with laughter.

"Kenzie!" Nick and I yelled and we practically bowled each other over, trying to reach her first. Amy ended up tripping Nick so I got to hug my little posh British girl first.

I was yanked away by Caleb and instead of starting a fight, I let Caleb, Cole and Nick hug her, before shoving Riley over to her.

"Mackie, what are you doing here?" Riley asked, hugging his best friend.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be in London?" Cole asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Mackie smiled. "Yeah, well my parents wanted to visit America for the summer so we decided to stop by," she explained. I grinned.

"Perfect! We always need an extra hand at our shows" I told her, knowing how much she loved to help with them.

She grinned. "Brilliant!" she said. Austin and Amy both got up and hugged Mackie after we all calmed down.

"Well, what do you plan to do while you're here?" Austin asked. She shrugged.

"You're the ones who live here… What is there to do?" she asked, looking at us. I saw Caleb, Cole and Nick all look at each other, and grin.

"Oh no…" I said, spotting them.

"Beach time!" they all yelled. Soon enough, they took off towards their rooms and us girls shook our head at them.

"Well, now we have to go. Ya'll go change and I'll see if the Lynch family wants to join us," I told them, and I nodded as they climbed the stairs to my room.

I slipped the Iphone out of my pocket and hit speed dial number 2. The familiar song of 'What Do I Have To Do' played in my ear as the phone rang.

After several seconds, my boyfriend answered. "Hey babe… What's up?" he asked, and I could hear the rest of his family in the background.

"Well, our baby cousin, Mackenzie, is in town for the summer, and the boys decided to take her to beach… Would you and your family like to join us?" I asked, slipping off my sandals and leaving them by the stairs, before continuing on my way to my room.

"Oooo. Fun. Hold up, let me ask," he told me. I heard him set the phone down, and voices in the background asking him what was going on. I opened the door to my room after dodging Cole who already had his swim trunks on, and was probably going to load the car.

"What color Isa?" Amy asked as soon as I stepped foot into the room. I grinned.

"Cole already picked it apparently. It's blue. Any shade," I informed them. I walked into my walk in closet while they dug through their bags for their swimsuits.

"Isa, you still there?" Riker asked, as he came back.

"Yes, so what's the verdict?" I asked, pulling out a bikini, and shorts. I walked into my bathroom and closed the door.

"Yeah, we're gonna go. What time?" he asked. I grinned, cherishing the thought that I get to see my boyfriend.

"Well, we're getting ready now so… I guess in thirty minutes?" I suggested.

"Okay love. We'll meet you there," he told me. I smiled and said 'okay' before hanging up with him.

I set my phone down and then decided on a whim to invite one of Austin and Amy's friends. I grabbed my phone and typed in a message to their friend, Mary.

'_Beach… 30 minutes… Ross will be there'_ I typed in, and sent.

I finally decided to put on my bikini and jean shorts. I walked out of the bathroom, leaving my hair in it's ponytail with blue ribbon. I made sure I had waterproof mascara than grabbed my blue and white striped beach bag and began stuffing towels into it along with mine and the girls' phones, ipods, Amy's video camera, and my book.

Amy, Austin and Mackie changed quickly, all having at least some kind of blue on their bodies.

I slipped on Roxy flip flops, and checked the time. I handed the bag to Austin. "Okay, make sure this gets in the car, wherever one of us is sitting." I instructed her. "Amy, and Mackie, go pack snacks for all of us since I KNOW the boys will forget while they're trying to pack a bunch of toys to take to the beach, and then make sure they're all ready," I informed them. They all nodded and ran off to do what I had asked them to do.

I grabbed my baby blue aviators, and double checked the room, making sure none of us had forgotten anything before walking out, and grabbing my keys.

I walked downstairs to find everyone rushing to get the van packed. I smiled and shook my head. I saw Caleb coming down the stairs, so I chucked the van's keys to him. "You're driving," I said, helping Mackie with a bag of drinks.

"Okay! Load up!" I yelled through the house, and soon enough, three boys and three girls were running past Caleb and me to fight for a spot in the van. I shook my head with Caleb and we calmly walked to the car after locking the house.

I hopped into the passenger seat as Caleb got into the drivers. "Ready?" he asked everyone.

My family nodded and Caleb started to drive out of the driveway.

'_Sun, sand, and surf. Here we come' _I thought, as I slipped my aviators over my eyes.


End file.
